Today, in a competitive sales market, including insurance sales, organizations often field or service customer calls via a contact center. The contact center may be a unit within the organization or a separate business that the independent organization contracts with to receive customer calls, for example. In any case, the calls to the contact center are typically handled by providing contact information, such as an 800 number for a customer to call. When the customer calls the 800 number, a contact center call agent answers the phone, manually confirms the customer's identity, identifies the purpose of the call, helps the customer, as needed, and ends the call. In some scenarios, the call may first be answered by a computer which may request a series of inputs from the user for determining where to direct the call, and based upon the received inputs, may direct the call to a contact center call agent who responds to the call as described above.
However, large organizations may have several divisions where the divisions operate nearly independently of each other, and/or where each division has a separate contact center or a different group of call agents responding to the calls. For example, an insurance organization may include an automobile insurance division, a life insurance division, a banking division, a homeowner's insurance division, etc.